


Shadows

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Drinking, Enemies With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: The hair on the back of Raleigh’s neck rose as he entered his apartment. Something was different, the magazines on his coffee table were in a different order, there was a dent in the cushion of his couch that hadn’t been there before. All the little things that told him he wasn’t alone.
Relationships: Vampire/Vampire Hunter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



The hair on the back of Raleigh’s neck rose as he entered his apartment. Something was different, the magazines on his coffee table were in a different order, there was a dent in the cushion of his couch that hadn’t been there before. All the little things that told him he wasn’t alone. 

He carefully pulled his blade from his pocket and flicked it open. Sure it didn’t have the range of a real dagger, but it was easier to conceal, and with a blade of silver it was still useful against werewolves and many of the other monsters that he occasionally hunted. With his free hand he pulled the stake he kept in the back of his belt, just in case whatever was in his apartment was a vampire. 

Raleigh didn’t flick on the light as he crept gingerly into the space. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. He tensed waiting for the attack that was surely coming. 

He tried to duck out of the way as a dark shape hurtled towards him. However, the coffee table had been shifted all of three inches out of place. It caught Raleigh’s knee as he moved, hindering his abilities. 

Raliegh grunted as he was thrown chest first against the wall. His assailant pressed up against him, gripping his arms at the wrists, holding them away from his body.

“Drop it,” His assailant hissed in his ear. Raleigh could smell the minty smell of mouthwash, his mouthwash, on the stranger’s breath. 

“Erkan?” he asked. Erkan was one of the local vampires. Raliegh had run into him before. 

“Of course,” Erkan chuckled darkly, pressing harder against him, “Who else were you expecting? Now drop the stake.”

His grip on Raleigh’s wrist tightened, drawing a hiss of pain from the man as his bones creaked. 

“Fuck you,” Raleigh breathed dropping the stake. 

“That’s the idea,” Erkan replied. He paused to lick a strip over Raleigh’s neck, right over his pulse point. “The blade too.” He ordered, squeezing Raleigh’s other wrist. 

Raleigh dropped the blade as he felt the scrape of teeth over the delicate skin of his neck. 

“Good boy,” Erkan drawled, grinding his hips against Raleigh’s ass. “If anyone’s getting staked here, it’s going to be you.” He chuckled, emphasizing his point with a thrust of his hips. 

“Fuck,” Raleigh gasped as he felt the vampire’s hard cock through his pants. Erkan chuckled again his cold breath ghosting across Raleigh’s neck, and the two pinprick scars he had left last time. 

Raleigh knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He should fight back, he should die trying. If his family knew what he was doing, moaning for a vampire’s cock, they would disown him. Again. 

Erkan raised Raleigh’s wrists over his head, shifting them so he could hold them with just one hand. He ran his now free hand down Raleigh’s body, making his taunt muscles jump as he pressed against him. 

Erkan worked Raleigh’s jeans open with his free hand, backing up just enough to push them down just past his ass. Raleigh heard the familiar pop of the lid of Erkan’s favorite brand of lube. 

“Fuck it’s cold,” Raleigh gasped as Erkan drizzled the lube over his ass. Despite his protest, he thrust his hips back, his legs spreading ever so slightly. 

Erkan swirled the lube down Raleigh’s crack, and around his hole. 

“You’re always so tight,” he chuckled as he slid two fingers in. 

Raleigh gasped, resting his heated skin against the cold wall. It was too much too soon. It always was with Erkan. He forced himself to relax as the vampire worked his fingers in and out of his hole. 

Erkan let go of his wrists, but Raleigh left them pressed against the wall where they had been. Erkan buried his free hand in his hair, pulling his head back for a kiss. He craned his neck, the angle was awkward, but that almost made it better. 

Raleigh gasped against his mouth as the vampire’s fangs scraped against his bottom lip. He could taste his own blood from the cut. It spurred the vampire on. Erkan pressed impossibly closer, his hips twitching against Raleigh as his fingers continued to work him open. 

“Do it,” Raleigh whispered when Erkan finally pulled back. He couldn’t help the whimper that left his throat as Erkan let go of him. 

He rested his heated face against the cold wall as he heard Erkan undoing his own pants. Raleigh felt too hot, too aware of his mortality and the blood that beat through his veins. It was all too much. 

Erkan pushed back against him, his broad chest against Raleigh’s back. Raleigh couldn’t help the way he tilted his head, giving the vampire better access to his neck. He could feel the tip of Erkan’s cock against his hole as the vampire’s teeth scraped across his tender flesh. 

Time seemed to stop as the vampire bit down. A sob was ripped from Raleigh’s throat as he felt the fangs slice through his fragile skin. He could feel blood welling up from the puncture, flooding the vampire’s mouth, the overflow dribbling down his own chest, soaking in his shirt. His knees felt weak, his hand clenched against the wall as he tried to remain standing. 

At the same time, Erkan pushed in, his cock spearing Raleigh. He felt raw, fully exposed despite being mostly clothed. Erkan’s tongue ran over the puncture, lapping at the bloody wound. Every move of the vampire made Raleigh’s nerves sing. Pleasure and pain crashed through his body, combining into one heady emotion. 

“Fuck,” Raleigh gasped. He slid his own hand down, working it between himself and the wall. He groaned as he wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking it in time with Erkan’s thrusts. The wound on his neck throbbed in time with his heart hammering away in his chest. He could feel it intensifying as his arousal grew. 

Erkan scrapped his fangs over the wound again, sending a spike of pain through Raleigh’s body. 

“Ah!” Raleigh groaned everything seemed to freeze as the coil of arousal in his stomach snapped. He tensed as his orgasm washed over him. Everything fell away and for one shining moment Raleigh felt free. 

He felt the vampire still behind him, his cock twitching as he came. 

Erkan lapped up the last of the blood spilling from Raleigh’s neck. Raleigh sagged against the wall. He would regret this in the morning when he had to wash the blood and come off the wall, but for now, he welcomed its steadiness. 

He whimpered as Erkan pulled out of him and stepped back. He hated feeling this weak around the vampire, and yet there was no one else he could be so disarmed with. 

“Come on,” Erkan said softly, placing a cold hand on Raleigh’s shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Erkan led Raleigh through the apartment to his bedroom in the dark. Raleigh sat obediently on the edge of the bed while Erkan fetched a bandage. 

“I shouldn’t have bit so deep,” Erkan chided himself as he bandaged Raleigh’s neck. 

“It’s fine,” Raleigh shrugged, “I’ve been hurt worse before.” 

Raleigh was glad the apartment was bathed in darkness. He could just barely see the look of pain on Erkan’s face at his words. Light would just make this all too real. In the light, Raleigh would have to face how doomed they were. 

He shrugged, looking away. 

“You need your sleep,” Erkan said finally, clearing his throat. He helped Raleigh into the bed and pulled the sheets up for him. Finally satisfied that the human was properly cared for Erkan turned towards the door. 

“Stay,” Raliegh said, so softly he could barely hear it himself. The vampire, however, heard it clearly. “Just until I fall asleep,” he clarified but didn’t mean it. If Erkan wanted to stay forever, Raleigh wouldn’t stop him. 

“Alright,” Erkan shrugged. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with him. It took a little adjusting but finally, Erkan was settled in the bed with him, his arms wrapped around Raleigh.

“Jesus Christ you’re cold,” Raleigh complained. 

“Part of being a vampire,” Erkan shrugged. And that was really the issue here. They were incompatible. No matter what they did, Erkan would always be a vampire, and Raleigh a human, descendant from a long line of vampire hunters. 

“Just-” Raleigh rolled away and leaned over the edge of the bed. He hit the switch on the electric blanket he had bought a few days prior, warmth flooding the bed. 

“Much better,” Erkan agreed, as Raleigh rolled back into his arms. They just needed to make adjustments.


End file.
